Girls Meet Boys
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: Our favorite spies meet the new kids in school....who just happen to the four hottest guys on the face of the earth and one impossibly beautiful girl...what will happen when they find out that they are really WHOOP spies as well?
1. A girl, Four boys and Beverly High

**Chapter One ---A girl, four boys and Beverly High**

**"**Sammy!!!" Clover came running over to her friend, who was deeply engrossed in a book and none-to-happy to be disturbed.

"Come quick! You've _got _to see what the cat dragged in!" The drool on Clover's face made Sam shake her head. A boy no doubt. One that Mandy would still from Clover and induce yet _another _war.

"Clover I don't think--" Sam's sentence was cut short. There by the fountain, sat the world's most gorgeous boys, and the school's population of girl's were close, drooling even more then Clover. The jealous stares were directed towards the raven haired beauty that sat next to the boys, talking animatedly with one of them.

"Wow. You weren't kidding Clover. I wonder where they came from." Suddenly, the taller of the three boys came over, smiling at Sam and Clover.

"Samantha and Clover right? I'm Cale. I've heard a lot about you from Jerry. He's really found of you two. Come on, come sit with us and I'll introduce you." Cale smiled again and both girl's nearly melted in their shoes as they attempted to walk with him.

"Sam! Clover!" The elbowed the boy who'd spoken in his ribs. He shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"That's Shaine and the girl next to him is Noa. She can be a bit frosty at times but she'll warm up. We hope." Sam giggled and continued to stand as Clover sat next to Noa

"Hey Clover, Sam. Who invited _you _losers over?" Mandy's triumphant smile shone rather annoyingly in the girl's sights. Obviously, she was confident in the boys fawning over her as all the others had done. She was wrong.

"We did. Who invited _you _over? And who gave you the helium?" One of the boys spoke up, glaring at Mandy with evident dislike. Said witch gasped her surprise and stalked off fuming.

"Wow, for once she didn't kick us to the curb. Thanks, you guys are our heroes!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm Kai." Said the blue haired dream boat who'd defended them. A dazzling smile was granted them and Sam kept her wits about her enough to introduce herself.

"It's nice to meet you , I'm Samantha. That's Clover and that's…what, Clover where's Alex?"

"I'm right here Sammy. I want you guys to meet Jade…am I interrupting something?" Alex raised a brow and placed a hand on a hip.

"No, actually we were just getting introduced to the new guys…and girl. Where were you?" Alex scratched the back of her head and sweat dropped.

" I had a little trouble in shop class and Jade was my knight in greasy coveralls." Jade blushed and sat beside Noa, ignoring her devilish grin.

"You should have seen the way Kai kicked Mandy to the curb!" Clover said punching the air happily.

"It was great!" Samantha added laughing along with Cale and the others.

"Hey--" Whatever Cale had been about to say was cut off by the sound of a WHOOP portal opening through the fountain.

-------

"Hello girls. I've see you've meet the rest of the team. How nice." Clover stared at their new friends.

"They're WHOOP spies?!" Sam rolled her eyes. Clover had been to busy drooling to notice that Cale had mentioned Jerry.

"Of course. I'm glad you've all meet because the world needs you again."

A.N: Ok, this is my first T.S fic ever so forgive me!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcome!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muwahahah

i ultimate !


	2. Mission Prep and Biology Exams

**Chapter Two--- Mission Prep and Biology Exams**

"A recent string of robberies committed upon merchant ships and pleasure cruises is suspected to have been committed by pirates." Jerry told them and Alex began to laugh.

"Yeah right Jer. Pirates. Who would be a pirate in this day and age?" Jerry looked at Alex very seriously, playing a clip from a cruise where three women came into the lounge dresses as pirates, swords and pistols drawn, demanding everyone hand over their loot. The rest of the crew gathered up said loot. Alex sweat dropped.

"Oh. But still, why?"

"That is why we have the 8 of you. Now, let's see what gadgets we've got for you." Gladys equipped the girls and boys with their spy suits and back packs, though the packs were now made to match the color of the suit and didn't have the flowers.

"Laser beam lip balm, just sticky enough gloves, stealth suits, decoder credit card, keys to your own private jet and ATV's. There is also a small supply of odds and ends that might prove useful. Such as your hologram rings, transmitting earrings and such (a/n. and those glasses that let you search for finger prints and crap…what are they called…well I'm now calling them infrared glasses.) Don't forget to 'drop in'." As the floor fell out beneath the jet, Jerry chuckled at his joke, listening to the screams of the free-falling teens.

----------

"GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!" A voice screamed from beneath the pile of bodies. It was Noa and she was extremely displeased. After falling out of the jet, the parachutes had decided to ambush her and set 4 other bodies on top of her. Unfortunately the body that was directly on top of her was Kai, and he was looking down at her with a pained expression. Shaine and Alex were on top of him, cutting off his oxygen.

"Sorry Noa! I didn't meant to." Alex told her, helping Shaine up. The color rushed back to Kai's face and he took in a huge gulp of air. However, Noa was still glaring up at him from the compromising position his was situated in. On top of her. She threw him off forcefully, glaring so viciously at him he looked at the ground, shuffling his shoes in the dirt.

"Land on me again and Jerry's going to be a few spies short." Noa muttered and the teens looked around. They'd landed inside an old warehouse beside the docks for the Merina Cruise Lines.

"See any thing with the infrared scanner glasses?" Sam asked. Alex shook her head and the spies left the building, with cruise tickets onto the shortly departing cruise. Looking _very _touristy.

"Can I get you anything ma'am?" The water asked, smiling. A glowering Noa sat with her arms over her chest, legs crossed, glaring up at him.

"Unless you have clothes for me to wear, get out of my face." The waiter went wide-eyed and ran.

"That was harsh." Kai told her sitting next to her. She scowled at him.

"I am in a dress, there's a flowery hat on my head and I was nearly crushed beneath three other people. I am _not _in a good mood." Kai patted her shoulder consolingly and left. He didn't see her sapphire orbs watch him go.

------

"Hey Alex, come take a picture with me!" Jade called, handing a camera to Noa. Alex bounded over.

"Say cheese!" She yelled and both struck several odd poses while Noa snapped pictures right and left.

"Hey Noa!" Noa stopped a moment laughing as Alex and Jade toppled to the deck in a tangled mess.

"What?" Shaine, her brother, ran up to her holding a large beach bag out to her.

"Jer just flew these in for you, said her heard you yelling at Kai and the waiter." Noa looked into the bag and smiled. A black tank top, pair of dark denim skorts (looks like a skirt, is shorts) and big black boots. However, the poor girl did not see the pale green bikini he'd also sent along.

"Yes!" Noa leapt up into her brothers arms and hugged him tightly, running off to her room to change.

--------

"I love you Jerry." Noa mused aloud, pulling out her clothes as she turned on the radio. Jet was in the c.d player, Shaine had been listening to it. Cold Hard B was playing and Noa was in her own jam session, not noticing that the shower was on. Pulling off the hat and dress and rummaged for the black tank top that had fallen on the floor. The door to the bathroom opened and Noa looked back, still bent over, ato find Kai looking rather…bothered.

"Um…I uh.." Noa hid her blush by grabbing her tank top and skirt and rushing past him into the bathroom. _Jerry I hate you.'_ She screamed inside her head, pulling on her clothes. Noa opened the door to find Kai sitting on the bed with a small package on his towel clad lap. He handed it to Noa and looked around for his clothes.

_Dear Noa,_

_Hope you like your rooming accommodations and the swimwear._

_Jerry._

Frowning, Noa dug through the beach bag and consequently found said swimwear, holding up the top by the string. Kai raised a brow as Noa went wide eyed from shock.

"No! I am _not _wearing that!!!" She hissed tossing it to the ground and pulling on her boots. Sam and Clover came in.

"Hey Noa, we're going 'swimming.' Grab your suit and let's go." Noa put her hands in her head. She _was _going to wear that.

"It's not that bad." Kai told her and Noa said nothing, only gathered up the suit and entered the bathroom once more.

------

"Hey Clover, hurry up!" Shaine called and Clover smiled at him, flipping her hair as she walked. (this is aka, getting the guy) Shaine smiled back, sliding over to make room.

"Anyone look suspicious?" Sam asked, sitting beside Cale. Suddenly three very sweetlooking women stepped out on deck. All eyes turned to them in interest and then went back to whatever it was they had been doing.

"No. Wow, check out her hair Sammy." One of the girls had green streaks and the other had silver. The tallest had bright red locks.

"Mind if we join you?" The red head asked. The four moved over to make room.

"Where you guys from?"

"Beverly Hills."

"I'm Monique, welcome aboard the Merina." Monique, the red head smiled and soon all were talking pleasantly.

----In the other pool----

"Come on sis! Come. Out. Now." Noa refused to set foot outside the doors to enter the pool. Finally frustrated of the arguing, Kai walked over, picked her up and threw her into the pool.

"There. Not so bad, see?" Noa sputtered and climbed out of the pool, getting the attention of several near by men. Kai, unbeknownst to Noa, glared at them angrily and they looked away. Noa sat on the side of the pool after finding she didn't have a towel.

"So what do you think we'll find?" Noa asked to fill in the silence. Kai shrugged and she sighed. Jade and Alex were playing volley ball and she was left with Kai, who hardly talked. '_Maybe its not that he won't talk, its that he wont talk to me.' _Noa thought miserably.

"I think we'll have to wait until we're safely out of reach of authorities so the thieves can get away." He said at last, noticing the crest fallen look on his friends face. _'Is just being around me so bad, Noa?'_ He wondered and for the rest of the afternoon, neither spoke.

A.N:Ok this chapter probably made no sense and was rather pointless other then to describe the emotional dilemma's in which we find our cast and the whole mission thingy (I swear that's a clover line) so anywho…**_R&R!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL _**

**_---MUWAH --(_**I just blew you all a kiss)


	3. Questioning

**Chapter Three---- Questioning**

"Big black boots…long black hair…she so sweet, with her get back stare!" Noa sang the words softly while taking her shower that night. Kai was in the room, idly flipping through the channels, only to find the news in Spanish. A sudden rebellious streaked surged through her. Biting her lip she looked around for scissors. Dang. They were in her pack out on the bed. (why she has scissors…I don't know.) Quickly she pulled on the white tank top and loose black pajama bottoms over her underwear and went into the room, ignoring the curious glances she was getting from Kai. '_I hope he dies from shock.'_ She mused. Everyone had always told her to keep her hair long. Presently it was down past her waistline.

"What are you looking for?" Kai asked, filling the silence of the room since he'd turned off the TV. Noa looked up from her pack, wet, black curls hung in her eyes and she didn't answer. Holding up her scissors triumphantly, she went to the vanity that was across from the bed. Combing her hair quickly she gathered it into one hand in front of her and held the edged of the scissors to it. Kai went wide eyed but before he could stop her, a pile of raven locks fell to the floor.

"Noa, what did you do?!" Kai asked, staring at the pile of hair. Noa shook her head and ran her fingers through the elbow length hair.

"Cutting my hair. Good night." Kai was still in shock as Noa turned of the radio and shut off the lights. He liked her long hair. It was still long but… Sighing, he attempted to sleep.

-------

"I can't believe we haven't had one clue all day." Sam whispered to herself but Cale over heard her. He laughed and rolled over onto his back, looking at her upside down.

"Of course. Did you think they'd try to do something while the ship is still in reach of the port authorities?" He had a point. Why didn't she think of that?

"Of course. But why rob tourists cruises, there really…no wait I take that back. There is a lot of money on these boats. From people' s credit cards and purses to the jewelry stores and safety deposit boxes in the storage rooms and that doesn't include whatever the tourists decide to bring back with them. The question is, how is it these pirates just disappear?" Sam asked him. Cale sat up, his face red, looking rather dizzy.

"I have no idea. What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

------------

"This **_so _**not fair Alex! How come Noa and Sammy get to bunk with the boys?" Clover whined, pouting on her bunk. Alex laughed. Clover was completely boy-crazy and Jerry knew it. He was protecting the boys from Clover's relentless pursuit. However Alex was much less boy crazy although she still was, and she could only imagine Jerry put her into the same room to keep Clover sane. And in her bed room all night.

"Let's just sleep Clover. It's going to be a long day tomorrow and you'll have all day with the boys." Clover seemed to find this enough consolation to sleep.

--------------

"Dude, how come Cale and Kai get to bunk with the girls? And WHY is Kai bunking with MY sister?!" Shaine ranted rather idiotically. Jade just let him blow off steam.

"Look man, Kai's always keeping an eye out for Noa and this is just to make sure she doesn't get hurt, you remember what happened last time. And Cale, well he's the least romantic of us all." Shaine nodded and slumped onto his bed defeated.

"Your right dude. See you in the morning."

--------------

Now that we know the goings on in each of the room, it's time to answer, or at least attempt to answer the questions that have arisen.

A.n: in case you hadn't guess, that is an invitation to send me questions so I can answer them. R&R……..Thank you fan fiction!!!!! rock star bow .V


	4. Swallow The Knife

**Chapter Four-Swallow the Knife**

Noa was awakened by the sound of the shower going and she sat up, looking about her groggily. She remembered cutting her hair and went to look at it in the mirror. She decided that she wanted even shorter. So, taking the scissors, she cut it in shaggy layers, up to her neck. Kai chose that moment to come out of the bathroom and he just stared. She looked..._good _with short hair!

"Wow...it looks nice." Noa hid the blush that crept on to her cheeks by turning away quickly and rummaging for the clothes Jerry had sent her yesterday, murmuring a soft thanks.

-

"Hey Noa" Shaine yelled. Noa turned to find herself faced with a camera flash. God, she loathed cameras.

"Shaine, I will kill you, ok? I will kill you" She growled, punching his arm hard. Shaine gave her the irresistable baby-brother-I-love-you pout and Noa pursed her lips. She was in too much of a sour mood to give in. It was tempting though.

"No, I hate you, go away." Shaine was surprised that his pout didn't work and so he slunk away.

"Come on...it was just one picture and you look good." Kai pointed out, not knowing how much his compliement meant.

"Yeah well, I've hated pictures for 18 years why stop a healthy habit now" Kai's two toned eyes, one deep vibrant yellow and the other a pure silver, shone with ...what? Concern,sadness? Noa didn't know. Nor did she want to.

"It's good to try new things." Noa huffed and walked to the bar to get a drink of some sort. Kai followed. Sipping some concotion of the tropics, Noa glared at him over her cup.

"Why are you still here" Kai mentally screamed at her. _'Why CAN'T i just be with you! Why does there have to be a reason? If there does...I have one...'_

"No reason." He muttered. '_I love you...' _Noa turned so he didn't see the frown. He had nothing else to do. Thats why he was still there with her. This put her in even more of dismal mood then usual. Suddenly violet eyes appeared in her line of vision.

"What do you want Jade" The silver haired man pouted as he draped an arm around Alex's shoulders' unknowingly causing her to blush.

"I just wanted to see if you were gonna come with us to the dance tonight on the main deck..." Noa thought for a moment. She did need a break, if only from her team.

"Ok. Might give us a few leads anyhow." Jade punched the air.

"Yes! Cale owes me five bucks" Cale handed over the fiver but before Jade could grab it, Noa snatched it out of his hand as she walked away.

"Thanks." Shaine stood to walk with her to wherever she was going.

"You ok" Noa glared at him with azure eyes.

"Of course I'm ok."

"You know Kai's just trying to keep you safe..." Noa stopped and turned to her brother.

"I'm _not _some defenseless little girl" Shaine went wide-eyed.

"Noa, he's only trying to" Noa didn't let him finish.

"I don't need saving" Suddenly the raven image of fury was gone, leaving Shaine to fume by himself.

-

"Maybe we should go see if she's ok..." Alex suggested. Sam nodded, but Shaine gripped her arm to keep her from going after his sister.

"That's not a good idea."

"Not for you, but for us, yes. We don't ask, we just happen to be there in case she needs to vent." Clover said simply, as if any of that made sense to a boy.

-

"Noa? Noa are you in here" Alex called softly to find a figure huddled under a pile of blankets, headphones blaring with angry rock. Noa was dead asleep. Clover looked at Sam.

"Why do you think she's so touchy"

"I'm not sure...maybe something went wrong on one of their missions and she got hurt." Alex brushed short black locks from the sleeping girls face. So looked so...happy sleeping, but Alex could see the pain in her eyes. All the hurt.

"Come on Alex, let's go."

"I'mna stay here and wait...I'm feeling kinda tired." Sam and Clover shrugged and left. Alex layed beside Noa and closed her eyes, letting the pulsing beat of the music lull her to sleep.

-

Noa awoke to a warm body pressed against her. She opened her eyes to find Alex nestled to her and sleeping deeply. She smiled a bit and eased herself off the bed, careful so as not to wake the girl. But Alex woke anyway.

"Hey Noa"

"Hey yourself. When you come in"

"Around five...you know Noa...I'm always here...if you need me." Noa didn't look back at her but Alex saw her hang her head a bit move and how her shoulders slumped slightly.

"I don't want to talk...its...I...I just want to forget." Alex came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the slightly taller girl.

"You'll never forget if you don't let go..." A huge sigh was heaved and Noa looked back at Alex in the mirror.

"It was my first mission...about a year ago...I was kidnapped...and then I was raped..."

A.n: Ohhhhhhhhh suspense! I rule the cliff hangers!muwahahaa...**Nam: wow, you like that much? Yay! muwah back:D...Frankie46: I'm glad its fun...see I continue! Yay for me!**

**Terraluver: See now you know part of what happened...**Yay for updates! ok review! I'm sorry this chapter sucked...it'll get better I promise!

i Ultimate !


	5. Secrets in the Dark

**Chapter Five---Secrets in the Dark**

All was still. Alex tried to comphrehend was Noa was telling her. _Kidnapped...raped..._

Sure, the girls had had their share of being kidnapped by psychos with bad breath bent on world domination, but hey; it came with the job description. But rape...how long had it taken Shaine and the other's to find her? _Who _found her? And in what condition?

"Noa...I'm..." Noa stopped her, shaking her head. Of all things, Noa did not want sympathy. It was her job, it was an accident and she was more or less alright. If Kai or the others had been included in this conversation, however, they would not say she was alright.

The shine in her eyes had vanished. She hardly laughed anymore. They would have called her behavior self-destructive. Isolating herself, avoiding discussion of what happened, refusing to see a therapist.Refusing to even admit it happened.The boys worried about her now, constantly(especially Kai)and it only made her relationships with them extremely violitile. Of course, her verbal and sometimes physical abuse of the boys was harsh, but the moment any of the boys raised their voice at her, Noa's attitude changed horribly. From confident and rather violent, to skittish and paranoid. Alwayswatching themfrom the corner of her eye, expecting them to hit her at anymoment. Noa, who was not afraid of anything, was afraid of her own teammates.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me the whole thing just yet. But I'm always here if you want to talk...I won't even say anything! I promise, I'll just sit here and listen! Scouts honor!" Alex smiled broadly and held up two fingers in the victory sign. Noa smiled.

"I'll bet you weren't even a girl scout." Alex's smile fell.

"Ya, well...I coulda been!" Noa felt like some weight had been lifted. Not all of it...but some...

It was a start and Noa was thankful.

A.n: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the horrendously long wait for this chapter...and I'm even more sorry that it's hideously short! I'm very disappointed in myself...Bad Ulti!Ok...so its basically just...well I dont know what this chapter is but its an update and I love you all for reviewing...review alot so I'll get my butt in gear and update more, longer and sooner! Ok, I'mna go now...- Dies-

i Ultimate!


End file.
